Listen To Our Story
by Ginga no Yousei
Summary: My name is Lilium, or at least it was. I'm now known by Lilith, and I am a Freelancer, codename Florida. I made a mistake by killing off the original, and so I must take his place. I just hope that I can survive with them, and with the help of my new partner Kansas, we're going on a journey that we'll never forget. Listen to our story...you might learn something.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Folks! I happen to love Red vs Blue! So I just made a Fanfiction for the 9th season. Until the 9th season has a title this won't have one XD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RED vs BLUE! OR THE FREELANCERS EXCEPT FOR MY OWN AND HER A.I!

I own only MY Agent Florida (you'll see why mine is the new one. If you read.) AND her A.I. so no suing

Florida: Yeah yeah just get on with it. *clicks gun*

O_o Okay Okay on with the 1st Chapter

* * *

><p>Roars ripped through the air as the remaining half of the building around us was ablaze with flames. I stood in front of a armored soldier that I had pinned to the ground with a metal pole from a flag I came across. He had been the cause of all this damage. He killed a large number of civilians including my little brother and my mother. He deserves death. Revenge for those innocent souls. I'll just have some fun for a second with him though. Let him bleed a bit before finishing the job. He had sacrificed so many innocent people just to get rid of a few measly scientists. Who were on break for god's sake!<p>

"W-who are you! Why are you doing this!"

I gave the pathetic excuse for a soldier as cold smile as I lifted the sword and quickly slashed his arms and legs. He deserved as much pain as possible. It was his fault many people lost their loved ones including my family. Those who had lived I evacuated them before I ran back in to find him.

I sliced his limbs to the bone but didn't cut them off. I watched as blood began to gush out of every wound I inflicted on him as he yelled out in great pain. "Because you disgust me that's why." I explained as I took joy in watching the blood run from his wounds. "You take orders from someone that you could easily kill. That makes you weak." The smile on my face soon became a venomous scowl. "I despise weaklings. And you murdered my mother and my little brother, along with all those innocent people in that building. I doubt you even realized there were civilians in the building where you planted the bomb to kill your desired targets." I pulled out my handgun from my jeans pocket and aimed it at his forehead. "When you leave this world, Say hello to my bastard father would you?"

I gave him no chance to say anything as I pulled the trigger, watching his body go limp. I smiled to myself at my success. I put away my gun back in the pocket where I pulled it from and I whispered under my breath. "Rest in peace. You rotten, dirty scumbag." I suddenly heard the sounds of foot steps but before I could turn around my vision suddenly turned black. I felt someone catch me and the last words I heard were "The director isn't going to be too happy about this."

**SCENE CHANGE: ANGEL ON MY SHOULDER MEDICAL BASE **

I groaned as I came to. My head was pounding as if someone smashed it with a hammer. I reached up to touch the area where the source of pain was coming from only to feel a bandage. I brought myself into a sitting position but winced at the pain in my side. How the hell did tha-

_'Oh now I remember. That little maggot got a lucky shot in.'_ I thought to myself bitterly.

I was careless to not notice him pulling out his own gun after I pinned him with my sword to his neck. I looked down to see my clothes were gone but the jean shorts I was wearing underneath the baggy jeans were still there but my chest had been bandaged entirely.

_'And he actually grazed my stomach.'_ I didn't like it but the man was the first ever to even be able to even lay a scratch on me. Let alone a bullet.

_'That guy was definitely something that came out of a sci-fi convention.' _

The armor he work made me think that he had taken a wrong turn to a convention center.

But. I just can't stop thinking about this.

I just can't help but wonder why he would even target a building not even related to scientific research. The was a circle of buildings and in the center was the main building that researchers, Scientists, Biologists, etc. use as a headquarters and main laboratories. The building he had attacked hadn't been the one even close to his main target. So why did he even target it? The smallest most underused building of all had been his target why? Could he have miscalculated?

_'Ow. Too much thinking is really making my headache worse.' _I sighed and rested my head in my hands. That's when it hit me.

I remembered the bandage wrapped around my head.

_**'SON OF BITCH! I WAS KNOCKED OUT!**__ oh when I find out who did this I'm gonna...' _

As I ranted in my mind about how I was going to tear the asshole responsible for knocking me out cold I nearly jumped in surprise to hear the sound of a door slide open. I looked up from where I was analyzing my wrapped up torso to see a man wearing a black outfit. When the light flashed on the outfit it showed that it was also dark grey. I looked at his face to see a man with black hair that had flecks of grey. He had a pair of frames on but it didn't cover his eyes that held high intelligence. When he looked at me his eyes betrayed no emotion. He kept his face blank as he stared at me.

"So you must be the young woman that killed one of my freelancers aren't you?" His voice carried a subtle southern accent. I stared right at his wrinkled face not giving him an answer. I stared at him straight in the eye coldly. My silence gave him the answer.

"It's not everyday that you see a civilian take down a highly trained professional soldier." I mentally rolled my eyes and scoffed. Trained Professional? If that guy had been a professional then I'm the queen of England.

_'Are you kidding me? He didn't even stand a chance. I had no problem taking his scrawny ass down. I could've taken him down with both hands behind my back! It was like he was a weak human and I was the professional. oh wait. I am a professional.'_I snorted in my mind but focused back onto the stranger.

"Normally you could be executed for this. But I have something else in store for you." I raised an eyebrow at that. What idea could he have possibly come up with?

The door that he came through opened up and someone in a medical outfit walked up to him. As the two quietly talked to each other I decided to look around at my surroundings. It was a somewhat white room. Typical medical shit. But When I glanced at the windows surrounding the room my eyebrow raised even higher. all standing around each window were these people wearing armor similar to the maggot's. Except each had a different color. They were staring straight into this room but some turned to the one standing beside them. My ears picked up murmurs. I bet they're just as curious as to see what this guy has in store for me. But out of all their stares I felt one that bothered me the most. I turned my head to the right I could tell that the stare was coming from one individual who stood out from the rest. His armor was mostly white. But his orange vizor covered half of his entire helmet.

_'That guy is really starting to creep me out.'_ We kept staring each other until I was snapped out of it by the old man. I don't like to be respectful of someone I don't know. I don't give a hoot if he has my fate in his hands I'll stay disrespectful of him until he tells me who the hell he is.

"I had one of my medical officers take a look at your background. It's interesting to say the least." My face paled. There's no way he could've found out. But after I had ran away with mother and my little brother, Teddy, they must've dug up info on my father when they examined his corpse.

_'Dammit! Double Dammit! I knew I should've burned that body instead of packing everything up and running off.'_ If they were able to find out about the bastard's 'hobby' then they must've found out about me as well! Ah shit what a horrid day this turned out to be.

"It says the you had been experimented on by your father and was abused by him as well."

No shit sherlock. I don't have these scars on my arms, legs, and body from tripping down the stairs. He'd test out whatever he gave me by seeing if my skin would be strong enough to stop bullets as a test. Mean less to say it never worked. The ability of "Self-healing" he gave never activated. He held up a tattered worn book which I recognized. And by the look on my face he'd probably figure that I did anyways.

"The journal your father kept listed off the abilities you received as a result of the multiple experiments. Most of the abilities were scratched out as it states that he removed abilities from you after certain experiments. 'Cyborg-level strength and speed, self-healing, ability to "hover", and a transformation I had yet to see'." He had read off of what the disgusting pest wrote in the journal. There were certain abilities I had never let him find out about. I can do more than that. I possess Electronic hacking capabilities. In other words for those who don't understand, my computer abilities do not manifest in the typing sense, as long as I touch an electric circuit I can bring it under my complete control just by using my mind. Most of the time I don't even have to use touch. As a test the scum made me break through 3,943 firewalls. It only took me 8 1/2 minutes but I had a migraine later that hurt like a bitch. As for the transformation I don't like to talk about it.

"And it states that you have had combat training. Both close range combat and weaponry." I did know how to throw a mean punch and break through a wall with just a kick but I suck ass at using guns. (I only know the basics of martial arts. I still want to learn more but I wasn't able to find anyone willing to teach me.) It may not have seemed like it but I had trouble at aiming the gun at the dude I killed earlier.

"Be as it may I have come to a decision that I'm afraid you have no choice but to agree to." He folded his arms behind his back as I narrowed my eyes at him after my patience ran out. "Spit it out. What'dya want from me?" I crossed my arms and scowled.

I didn't have much patience and I don't appreciate it when people beat around the bush instead of giving me a straight answer. If it weren't for the fact that those armored weirdos behind the glass had some nice weapons on them I would've done like I always do to get an answer. Hold a knife to his throat. He coughed into a closed fist and went back to looking like he was the big honcho of some company during a interview. (I would have never realized how close I was to the truth back then until he gave me the verdict.)

"You will join Project Freelancer as the new Agent Florida, as the previous one died at your hands. You have the capabilities to become one. We actually had Margaret contact us about you. She wanted you to be protected. She even told us what you excel at the most to further convince us to do so."

Wait. **MR SERIOUS SAY WHAT NOW!**

That tears it. Big time!

"How the hell do you know my mother's name!" I viciously growled out at him. Mom never mentioned anyone that she knew when I was little. I remembered how she avoided talking about her job she had. Whenever I asked her she would suddenly change the subject nervously. If I pestered her about it she'd sound so angry when she told me to drop the subject.

"Your mother worked for us as an intelligence officer but she left due to a unexpected pregnancy. She said she wouldn't want the child to be exposed to the ugliness of war." He sounded so calm when he said this. So this is why she never told me. Huh. Well I guess everyone has a skeleton or two in their closet after all. And she did that for me? awwww. I feel so touched.

"So you think that telling me this will convince me to join?" I snorted. "What'll happen if I say no?" I asked the question. Yes I asked the damn question that always gets the bad answers. Why can't it ever be a good answer? Oh that's right. Because life sucks and karma's a bitch that's why. "You'll be either tossed in jail to rot or you'll be executed." He put it so bluntly. Ouch. Well I didn't expect them to just let me walk away fre-

Wait. Say Wha?

I thought they'd wipe my mind but jesus this is uncalled for! They really are the types who do the whole, If I told you I'd have to kill you, business.

_'Okay lemme think this over. Work for Mr. Serious here or die. Work or Die. Die or work. Don't they give such wonderful choices?' _If you couldn't tell, that last bit was sarcasm. I guess you all obviously know the answer too.

"Fine. Who are you anyways?" I had to ask. If I'm gonna work for this man at least I can know who he is so I can stop addressing him as Mr. Serious. We shook hands as I finally learned who he was. And I thought I almost stopped breathing when I did.

"I am the Director of Project Freelancer, Dr. Leonard Church. As you can see those who have watched this entire moment from the observation windows are also members of Project Freelancer. You'll be assigned a partner as soon as you get your gear."

Ah what'd I get myself into?

**Time Skip: After a explanation of what Project Freelancer was about **

I exited the door with my shirt back on where it belonged. I had memorized everything The Director told me about this place and how it works around here. I started walking in a random direction because I had the sudden urge to explore my surroundings.

"Hey wait up!" I turned around to see someone in Purple armor. I like purple therefore I already like this person. They've got great taste in purple. But it also had green on some parts which reminded me of that super old cartoon that had to do with some talking dog. Okay I'm getting off the subject here.

"yeah?" I got curious as I stopped and noticed that there was someone in identical armor except lighter. "you're the one who took out Florida right?" I raised an eyebrow. Well doesn't word travel fast. I've been here for what? a few hours and I'm already famous? I just hope that this won't get me on anyone's bad side. It'd sure suck if I was on someone's bad side when they haven't met me yet.

"Yeah. What of it?" I admitted. The way they asked that question hadn't been full of anger but with curiosity. I just gave them the answer since they didn't sounded too pissed about it. "How'd you do it?" They asked obviously excited and eager to hear what I did.

Whoa. Now if everyone's gonna be like this I'm going to have to be prepared for questions so I might as well get started answering questions like this.

"I pinned him to the the floor with a metal pole, Slashed him to ribbons, cut his legs to the bone, I terrified him and finally shot him in the forehead." I counted off with my fingers. Now that I think about that I would've been able to do more damage than that but oh well. There's always more people to kill. Which I why I'm looking forward to this job. I'm all about kicking major ass and taking names.

"I like your style. You're definitely better than the old Florida. He sucked."

Wow I guess he wasn't all that well liked. Actually I think no one liked him. Did I do everyone here a favor?

I then was able to tell that the person in the armor was female. I shook her hand as she introduced herself as Agent South Dakota. She explained that the one standing next to her was her twin brother, North Dakota.

"It's about time that there was another woman added here in the Freelancer business." She sounded pretty happy about me joining. I wonder what everyone else's reactions are going to be.

"Why? Are there not that many?" I asked. Surely there had to be more. The director told me how there were 50 freelancers involved in this thing (including me). There has to be a good number of female freelancers.

"Nope. There's only a few of us female Freelancers. Most of them are males." Oh you have got to be kidding me! Now that just ain't right!

"Men think that women can't do anything right and that **they belong in the kitchen. **" We both said the last part at the same time. "Men are sexist pigs. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only girl here besides Texas to think that." She laughed as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner and joked "Girl, I doubt we'll even meet a man, besides our brothers, that will change our views on them. Tell you what. The day that happens is when I start going all girly-girl and that sure all hell is never gonna happen."

"Besides we girls got to stick together." We gave each other high fives as North stood beside his sister chuckling.

We laughed and tossed jokes at each other, as North felt comfortable enough to join in. Me and South had our own conversations about how women could do just as much as men could, even more than what they could do. We talked about our hobbies and Interests. The normal stuff. Oh. And battle tactics and the different ways you could kill/torture/scar a person.

_'Something tells me that this'll be an interesting life from here on out.'_ I mused as we made our way to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

"I forgot to tell you my name. I've been called many names by my old friends. But you can call me Lilith."

_**'And I better not get Pink armor or shit's gonna go down.'**_

* * *

><p>Finally First Chapter over and done with.<p>

I'll be thinking of a 2nd chapter after I finish a full body sketch...eventually.


	2. Flashback and another partner?

__GNY: Alright I was able to find my 2nd chapter, and fix it ^_^ I just had to edit a few things...PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. By the way I don't own Freelancer Kansas AKA William. He belongs to Gellvar on Deviantart! I own Jack though, who was a shortly lived character. I also own Eos, whose form he's based on I do not own. SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy X and the fiends that come along with it.

I already have a pairing, that me and Gell decided on. It is:

**LilithxWilliam**

****AKA

**FloridaxKansas**

Okay enjoy the newest, or rather old chapter...(Shudders) Man I was a terrible writer. Oh next chapter will be a crossover with Kingdom Hearts I and II, with tidbits of KH:BBS in it. It's all from a RP that Gellvar and I were doing. It'll take place a few months after she and Kansas were introduced, and It'll have Florida's charge, Mei, who happens to be the granddaughter of a old friend of the Director's. This story's gonna be filled with wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff very soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Old memory and a new life<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_"No wait!" He pleaded. "Please let me explain! Just please listen to me." _

_She could only glare as her mind was in a fury. She felt her heart shatter after what he had told her. She didn't even want to listen to what he had to say. _

_"Why should I? You work for that damn twisted freak!" she growled and before she could even walk off he grabbed her by the wrist. "Let me go." she said as calmly as possible. _

_She didn't even want to even look at him. __He, the man she trusted so greatly and loved, had been working for her father._

_Did he tell her father that she'd sneak out and go into town? _

_Did her father suspect that she was and had hired him to keep an eye on her in order to confirm his suspicions? _

_Oh it sent chills down her spine just thinking about the possibilities that her mind racked up._

_"Please it's not what you think. I love you more than anything. I only agreed to work for your father because I didn't want you to constantly risk your life by sneaking out to see me. That way I could make sure your father wouldn't do anything that would kill you and I'd be able to be closer to you." _

_She froze and stopped struggling, turning to face him. His face no longer held a pleading look but one of upmost seriousness. She searched his eyes to see if he meant what he said. His eyes held nothing but the truth. She could also see that his love for her was also true. She suddenly felt guilty for snapping at him. She should have listened out to him. She knew that he would never do something bad unless he had a pure motive behind his reasons. _

_"Don't you see? I did it all so I could protect you." She felt his hand release her wrist as her hand fell limply to her side. _

_She couldn't move. She was floored. That's the whole reason why he-_

_"Never once did I ever tell your father that you've been sneaking out. Every time I was asked I said that I had searched the entire city for you, and I hadn't found any sign of you anywhere."_

_"Why would you do such a silly thing? You could be the one that gets hurt." She sniffed and allowed him to pull her into a tight hug. It was as if that he thought if he'd let her go she'd be taken from him. She knew that he loved her greatly. They both loved each other more than anything. She couldn't help but cry. Even though he has been around that cruel monster who dared call himself her father he still hadn't seen the worst side of him. She had seen it many times and it was something that no one should ever see. She returned the hug crying as he held her close, whispering words of comfort to her._

_The scene around them suddenly changed and she felt pain everywhere. They were now in a dark hallway instead of the park outside in the city. She held her dying love in her arms as he bled heavily from his chest. She sobbed as she was supposed to be the one to take the hit. Her father had a long knife in his arms and swung at her. She was suddenly pushed out of the way and he had taken a direct hit. She, in her sorrowful rage, had killed her father and ripped him apart. She immediately ran back to her companion lying on the cold steel floor. He had lost too much blood. There was simply no hope for him ever surviving. She didn't care that the blood was on her. All she had focused on was the one she loved so dearly, lying in her arms._

_He weakly smiled and lifted a hand to her cheek, laying it on her tear-streaked face. He mentally cursed himself for not offing that asshole when he got the chance. He had millions of chances to kill him when his back was turned to him, leaving him vulnerable and open for death. But no. He waited too long. Was this his punishment or was it karma? Either way it sucked big time. Not to mention it ruined his plans. Looks like he'll have to rush things._

_"Hey." he softly spoke. "Don't cry anymore okay? Instead do me a favor and get out of here. Go and take your mother and brother far away from this hellhole." She placed a hand on the one that laid on her cheek, sobbing even harder. She couldn't bare to leave him alone in this place. _

_This was a living nightmare._

_She hated herself. She placed the blame on herself completely. If she hadn't froze the way she did, maybe he would've still been alive. No. He would have lived. _

_"N-no I won't leave you." She choked out through her pained sobs. _

_She knew that he was the only one out of the people that loved her, he loved her the most and he knew of her father's cruelty. Her mother and brother hadn't had a clue._

_He brought up his other hand and searched his jacket. Her eyes widened at what he had pulled out. It was a ring. No way. _

_"I-is that?" she managed to stutter out. She had suspected this before by the way he was acting earlier that day. He had stuck his hand inside his jacket pocket and fiddled around with whatever was in it the entire day._

_He smiled. She knew what he was going to ask. She was always a quick one to catch onto things._

_"I was planning to ask you after I had gotten you and the rest of your family out of this place and away from that crazy bastard." He coughed. "But it looks like I won't be able to. But I still want to ask. So being the total idiot that I am, will you marry me?"_

_She wanted to bust out into hysteric tears. Instead she smiled bitterly. "Jack you lovable idiot. You obviously would know my answer." _

_Jack grinned, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. He knew that no matter what she'd always say yes...but as fate would have it she'd be married to a dead man. He chuckled and kissed her knuckles, obviously trying to comfort her. The look in her eyes changed as she quickly rose, threw one of his arms around her shoulders, and began to walk keeping him leaning against her. He became confused until he realized what she was doing. They both knew that there was only one way for him to survive and it was the emergency medical pack in hallway B._

_"Fine." He mumbled. "I see what you're doing." He noticed something in the shadows and he blinked, seeing it disappear. "Just go down this way..."_

_She patched up Jack with whatever medical supplies she was able to find, much to his protest. It wasn't much and he still could risk dying of blood loss but it would have to do. He sat down with his back against the cool metal of the wall. He told her to go on and that he'll catch up with her later, that he just needed to rest. She was hesitant until he pulled her down and quickly kissed her. She immediately caved and kissed back before he pulled away, giving her one last smile and telling her not to worry about him and to go on ahead. She reluctantly left him where he was, with a necklace she gave to him hanging around his neck gleaming oddly. He told her not to look back no matter what, and she never once did. When she left the building there was a noise before the facility was engulfed in a blazing inferno...She cried out his name and broke down in her mother's arms, where she was then guided to the packed-up car, and they left. She closed her eyes and muttered Jack's name once more before darkness engulfed her._

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

_'That was just a few years ago. But it still feels like it was only yesterday.'_

I sighed as I laid on my back over the covers of my bed. I held up a sliver ring up to the light, hanging on a sliver chain necklace. The ring he gave me was a simple design, two intricately detailed wings overlapping each other. I still kept the ring, even though I believed him to be dead. I can act like myself when I'm alone, the person I was before that happened. I didn't cuss back then until now so I just use it so no one can know who I was before. I changed myself completely outwardly. Whatever I said that flew from my mouth sounded completely foreign to me. As if it was coming from a different person. I didn't simply feel like Lillium anymore...The only thing that seemed to be left was 'Lilith'.

Was I really doomed to stay Lilith and not Lillium?

**"My sensors indicate that you're somewhat depressed. Like to talk about it?"** A deep, almost electronic, male voice purred calmingly, ringing through my mind. I suddenly came back into focus, and knew immediately who it was.

I turned my head to my side where a large feline-like face was staring at me. I sighed as I frowned at my A.I. partner and closest companion, Eos. He was completely different from all the others for different reasons. He told me he had a 'sister' named Cortana and he hadn't seen her since 'selection day'. Selection Day was when AIs were given to different SPARTANS...he hadn't picked one and after a few years he finally picked someone. That someone was me.

His design intrigued me the first time I met him, due to his...animal appearance. He explained that one of the scientists that took part in creating him was a video game nerd. He was designed to look like some cat thing from a game called 'Final Fantasy X'. What was it called?

Coerel? Cureal? Oh. Coeurl! That was it. He's a Coeurl. Cute really. It reminds me of a mix between a lynx and a white tiger...the scientist really must've been a huge nerd if he got every detail right.

To tell the truth, I had a hard time taking him seriously during our first meeting. He's definitely different from the other AIs...not only is he 'older' than them but I can actually touch him. I can feel the warm plush fur...It's like he's a living creature. Wait. He can become one. When I was having one of my annoying-as-hell memory relapses he materialized himself before me so that he could comfort and calm me down before I could go berserk and destroy everything.. He makes a excellent pillow when York Wash steals mine. He also has his own emotions which shouldn't be possible for him. I decided not to think about it any further so I focused back to the matter at hand...which I've suddenly forgot.

"No I'm fine." I reassured him kicking my legs over the side of my bed before grabbing my armor.

_'At least I think I'll be.'_ The thought didn't help me that much. It still hurt remembering what happened that day. I don't think I'll ever get over it. But I just hope he doesn't see that I'm bluffing.

**"If you say so."**

I nearly lost my composure but I recovered before he'd see it….I don't think he bought it. Damn. I can't hide anything from him.

**"By the way there's something I need to inform you about."**

Shit. Is it going to be a bad thing like last time?

The last thing he told me awhile ago was when York had stolen my clothes from after I took a shower. It was revenge for me filling his helmet with pudding.

Hehehe…good times, good times...I still think he's mad about that.

**"There's a newbie among us now." **

He licked his paw. He didn't know how I was going to take the news so he hoped that I'd take it better than Washington did. He told him ahead of time just in case. For a long story short, he was glad that I wasn't in the room when he went on a full out rant on how I couldn't be trusted with another partner since my last one 'died' from a heart-attack on my last mission. How was I supposed to know that they had a extreme fear of heights to the point where they'd have a panic attack?

My ears perked up at this tidbit of news as I got myself into my suit. The news excited me. There hadn't been a new person here at the base for a long time. I was the newbie a year or two back when I first joined. I wonder what kind of person they are? Well they better not be a total asshat or I'm kicking some ass today...

I also hope it's a girl.

Too much testosterone here as it is.

**"Wyoming, Washington and Maine are going to 'greet' the newcomer. We might as well go and watch. It'll be worth watching I'm sure. Also I've placed some bets down for you. It's all on the newbie."**

I gave Eos a thumbs up and shoved my helmet on my head. I made sure that my necklace was hidden underneath the suit comfortably as I made my way out of my room. I noticed South and North Dakota were already walking towards the training room. I grinned as I knew that they were probably just as curious as I was and had placed their bets down too. Before I even said anything I quickly wrapped a bandage around my left eye. I had almost forgotten to change the bandages before I left, finally noticing how tattered they were.

"Hey! Wait up!" I caught up to the two siblings as we walked towards the training room. Me and South were hoping it was a girl, simply because that there were only 3 girls so far, including us. North just put in his input that since it was three against one, there was no chance that the new guy would win. That started a mini argument between us and him.

As we walked away, Eos watched me go with a blank look that soon turned somewhat sad yet protective, his eyes gleaming with a unknown emotion that some wouldn't think that a AI was capable of. Then again he wasn't a ordinary AI.

**"If only she looked back that day. She would've noticed that the second she turned her back that he had vanished."** He mumbled. He hadn't pressured me to answering him truthfully for a good reason...I'd lose my mind if he told me the truth.

**"After all, both he and her little brother had something that the Director wanted terribly."**

Only the Director and he knew the truth of what happened to Jack that day.

And I would never know. Nor would I ever find out.

He'd sooner let himself be deleted then let me find out the truth. For some reason it ached to think that there was a possibility that I'd hate him for not saying anything. I became his most closest companion, and I refused to let him call me 'master', which I found demeaning. We had such a deep connection to each other that it would pain him to see me in a devastated state of mind.

**"She hasn't a clue what is to become of her future."**

His eyes widened when a thought suddenly came to him and his ears flattened to his skull in embarrassment, a faint blush painting his furry face. He had been so worried over me that he was supposed to tell me from the Director himself.

**"Oops. I forgot to tell her that she's getting a new partner. Oh well she'll find out sooner or later."**

He shrugged his shoulders. Hopefully it wouldn't be a problem later on. The only other concern was that he wouldn't know if this Agent Kansas would get along well with me but after reading his file and speaking to his AI, there was a glimmer of hope that it could be a possibility.

**"This'll be a show no one will want to miss."**

He then vanished to return to his place in my suit.

He was right. I truly didn't have a clue what was to happen now. But one thing is for certain.

Things are going to get rough sooner then anyone would expect.

**Real soon.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>If any of you haven't noticed, Florida's got a potty mouth. She'll chill out when Kansas becomes very close to her. I really need to have a beta...it'll hopefully help me a lot.

Can't wait to write the rest of the next chapter.

I also can't believe that I was on a painful writer's block for so long...

Oh wait. Here's some important news.

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: DREAM DROP DISTANCE IS COMING OUT IN 4 DAYS!**_

_****_And guess who pre-purchased it?~ XD Hahahaha. I did. Yes I did. I didn't want to wait, so I went to gamestop and pre-bought it. So all I have to do is pick it up on the 31st of this month.

Can't wait~ See you guys later! Must geek out about game with others XD


End file.
